bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 6
Fitting In I walked back to the dorms with her, on the way back, she told me that a stink bomb fell out of her locker. Pinky met us along the way, saying that she had seen Jimmy Hopkins walk into the girl's changing rooms. It seemed strange, but we couldn't prove that he did it. Mandy stayed in the common room talking to Pinky, while I went to the beach to meet the guys. "About time, New Chick, at least we got something pretty to look at," Casey said, handing me a soda. He picked up another, but saw that Mandy wasn't there. "Where's Mandy?" Ted asked, he looked mildly concerned. "She felt sick, so she went back to the dorms," I explained. I sat down on the sand, not feeling guilty at the fact that I was happy she wasn't here. They talked about football. As the fire started to die down, I started shivering. "Woah, are you still buzzing from those sodas?" Bo said, noticing that I was shivering. "No, I'm just a little cold," I told them. Casey unbuttoned his letterman jacket and gave it to me. "Here, New Chick, we can't have you getting sick to. Then the only girl we'd have to look at would be Juri." He patted Juri on the back, as he said his name. "Oi!" Juri snapped, looking like he was going to punch Casey in the face. We all started laughing. I put Casey's jacket on, I felt warmer. "Damn, that jacket looks better on her, that it does you," Ted said, looking at me. I liked it when he looked at he like that, I have no idea why. "Don't I know it," Casey replied, not insulted one bit. Since he gave me his jacket, I let Casey give me a piggy back again. Along the way back, I saw Jimmy Hopkins riding away from the auto on a skateboard. He seemed to be everywhere, causing trouble. "I could get used to this you know, carrying a hot chick back to her dorm every night," Casey said jokingly. Knowing that it was a joke, didn't stop me from slapping him on the back of the head. All it did was make him laugh. "Still worth it." I rolled my eyes as the others started saying innuendos, and making comments about why I let him carry me. I enjoyed it though, they were egotistical jerks, and didn't pretend to be otherwise. When we got to the girl's dorm, Casey put me down near the steps. I went to give him his jacket back, but he wouldn't accept it. "Na, you wear it tonight. Then you have to meet me outside the boy's dorm tomorrow, to give it me back." He smiled at me, then left with Damon and Juri, they had to plan something for tomorrow - they wouldn't say what. Not long after Dan, Bo and Kirby left, leaving me alone with Ted and Luis. We sat on the steps talking for a while. Luis stood up and stretched. "I should get back to the dorms, Dude, you coming?" Luis said. "Na, I might see if Mandy is ok," Ted replied. "Alright, see ya, man." He left us alone, I realised that this was the first time I had been alone with him. Mandy or the guys had been there, to remind me that nothing could happen. Ted asked me to keep watch, when he had to climb the trellis to get into the attic. He climbed the trellis, while I looked around the corner to make sure none of the prefects were coming this way. I turned around for a second, and saw that he was climbing through the window. It was safe for me to go into the dorms. When I got back to my room, Mandy and Ted were sat on her bed kissing. I cleared my through, and they stopped. "Hi," Mandy said when she saw me. "So, Casey lent you his jacket?" "Yeah, he did." I took it off, and draped it over the chair at the desk in the corner of our room. "Well?" Mandy asked me. "Well what?" "Do you like him?" she asked me, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was about to tell her that I didn't, but Ted felt the need to answer for me. "They were so into each other, you'd have to be blind not to see it." "You two would make such a cute couple," Mandy said. I didn't care if she was bluffing or telling the truth, I chose not to respond. I grabbed my pyjamas, and got changed in the bathroom. When I returned, Mandy and Ted were kissing again, I rolled my eyes. That's all they seemed to do, in fact I don't think I've seen them have a proper conversation with each other. I left the dorms early that morning. Ted and Mandy had decided to ditch school and hang out at the carnival, they had invited me to go with, but I didn't want to be like a third wheel, so I didn't go. I waited for Casey outside the boy's dorms, Kirby and Juri were hanging out on the steps outside. They made jokes about the fact I was waiting for Casey. "So, New Chick, are you crushing on Casey?" Kirby asked. "No, and stop calling me New Chick!" I snapped at him. At that moment Casey walked out of the door, as he walked down the steps, he smirked at the sight of me. "How about I call you, My Chick?" He asked, resting his arm on my shoulder. "New Chick is fine," I said flatly. I shoved his jacket at him. Casey 'ooo'ed with Juri and Kirby. "Come on, New Chick, we're ditching school today." He grabbed my arm and walked towards the crossroads. "I thought that it was just Ted and Mandy, that were ditching," I said, not really looking at where I was going and bumped into one of the bullies. I'm not sure who, but I think they were blonde - they didn't say anything though. "Na, we pick one day each week, and do something fun for a change," Kirby told me. Category:Blog posts